


Respect

by pylades



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylades/pseuds/pylades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's heard pride in Joe's voice before, and love, though nowhere near as often as she's heard frustration and fury. Respect, thought respect is new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respect

In the flurry of activity that followed Jack's decision to stay (the cheering, the kiss), Katherine almost forgot her father's presence. 

"You disobeyed me."

He doesn't sound angry or disappointed. There's something in her father's voice that Katherine doesn't recognize. Is it truly - respect? It might be. It really might be.

She's heard pride in Joe's voice before, and love, though nowhere near as often as she's heard frustration and fury. Respect, however - respect is new.

His next words, carefully chosen, confirm Katherine's suspicion. "You ... put out a good paper, Katherine. There might be a future for you at the World."

She chooses her next words with the same care, because - angry as she is with him - Katherine loves her father. And if he's taught her anything, it's that words are important. Words carry weight. (And she doesn't want to hurt him - not much, at least.) "Thank you, father, but I think it best if I continue with the Sun. I don't think we should work together."

"And yet I heard you convince that boy that he take my offer."

Katherine arched her eyebrow, unconsciously mimicking her father's look of feigned surprise. "Because Jack has proven that he can stand toe to toe with you. I think we both know the same isn't true for me - yet."

"Yet?"

"I'm sure I'll learn a thing or two from Jack."

If he's taught her anything else? It's how to enter and exit a room. Or, a dusty courtyard, even. While Joe's choking on his response, Katherine gathers her skirts in hand and joins the boys.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of Pulitzer Family Feels. Someday they'll manifest into something bigger than a drabble. Someday.


End file.
